


Bundle of Joy

by kira892



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Original Character(s), married with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: Being new parents is hard. Lance and Hunk don't really mind.





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/gifts).



> This is my birthday present to my pal Spiderminx, who just turned 26 recently. Hahaaa she's old. Corey, Hunk and Lance's son has also been mentioned before in my other fic [A Season with a Precious Reason](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9060958)

Lance wakes to the sound of a tiny voice wailing. 

 

The reaction is instantaneous. He’s leaping out of bed before he could even form a single thought and very nearly crashes face first into the new drawer Hunk just finished assembling that morning. He yelps, startled at the abrupt, breakneck transition from asleep to standing to falling. His arms shoot out to catch himself but he needn’t have bothered because he halts mid fall, the collar of his shirt suddenly taut against his neck. It all happens within the span of a few seconds. Groggy and confused, it takes Lance’s brain a little longer than usual to catch up. 

 

“What?CoreyCrywhere??” he says in a rush, one eye squinting open.

 

He first makes out a blur of blue light. It resolves itself into a familiar shape after several blinks; the lamp that also doubled as a miniature replica of the castle of lions. Pidge and Matt built it as a gift for the baby. He and Hunk had argued for 20 minutes before finally agreeing that it should go on top of the dresser, right next to the crib.

 

Abruptly, Lance’s thoughts double back to  _ baby _ and he scrambles upright as he remembers. Crying. Baby. Baby is crying. Shit he has to go solve that. He steps away from the dresser, not noticing the hand fisted in the back of his shirt until he swivels around towards the crib and steps right into a big, warm something. 

 

“Oww Lance, you’re standing on my foot.”

 

Hunk whispers, letting the hand that he had used to keep Lance from intimately getting to know the new dresser with his face, fall away and carefully come up to rest against something on his chest. A small, squirming something that’s currently sniffling quietly against Hunk’s shirt. Lance almost misses him, small as he is ( _ so so small, so fragile, god he’s perfect) _ . Hunk has a hand on his back and the other securely clamped around his little bum and both are so big in comparison they’re almost enough to obscure him completely. Just the heel of Hunk’s palm easily dwarfs the breadth of those little shoulders, the length of his hand blanketing a tiny neck and most of everything else, just the very top of a small head visible over the loose, gentle curl of Hunk’s fingers.

 

“Lance.” Hunk whispers again and Lance, realizing that he’s still standing on his husband’s foot, immediately takes a step back with a quiet “Sorry.” 

 

His gaze barely leaves the tiny head and ever so carefully, he reaches out and puts a gentle hand on the crown of it, stroking the fine, dark hair and petal smooth skin with his thumb. Instantly, he feels more awake, every sense incredibly receptive and eager to take in the delicate little person under his palm. Lance can feel his entire being suffusing with a sweet, achy warmth that washes over every inch of him like bright sunshine. He lets out an amused huff of air. 

 

Barely seventy two hours old and Lance is already smitten beyond belief with him. 

 

Corey whines, loud and unhappy and Lance’s eye catches the movement of his tiny limbs as they squirm against his papa. (They haven’t quite come to an agreement yet but Lance calls dibs on Dad. He gets to be Daddy and Hunk gets to be Papa. Because Cool Papa just sounds weird and Lance refuses to be saddled with the title.)

 

“I know, I know.” Hunk croons as the whine turns into another, and another, bending down to kiss Corey’s forehead. “Actually I don’t know but I’m trying my best baby. I’m sorry, please stop crying.” he continues, swaying gently from side to side, trying to console their baby boy. 

 

Lance walks over to stand beside Hunk, resting a cheek against his shoulder to peer at Corey’s face. Beyond his sour, wrinkled little grimace, Lance catches a glimpse of the digital clock on the wall. The display reads 4:40 AM. 

 

“Diaper?” Lance asks through a yawn.

 

“Changed.” Hunk replies.

 

“Bottle?” 

 

“Tried. He didn’t want it.” 

 

Lance tuts, tucking his fingers into the crook of Hunk’s elbow and pressing a lazy kiss to his shoulder. “Just cranky then.” He pokes lightly at one chubby cheek. “Little drama queen.” 

 

Hunk chuckles. “Wonder who he got that from.” 

 

Lance elbows him. “Yeah, I wonder Hunk. He seems to be taking advice from someone I know.” He clears his throat and in his best imitaiton of Hunk’s voice, dramatically declares “What if I start crying? It’s too late I’m already crying!!”

 

He turns his head, propping his chin on Hunk’s shoulder to stare smugly at him from inches away. Hunk is already looking at him, an indignant frown on his face. He keeps it up for a solid few seconds until Lance leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose. 

 

It melts Hunk instantly and Lance grins as he tries and fails miserably to maintain his frown.

 

“I can’t believe you still remember that.” he murmurs with an amused shake of his head. 

 

“We were in a magic robot lion to fetch another magic  robot lion and hostile aliens were shooting at us. It’s kinda hard to forget.” Lance murmurs back, reaching into Hunk’s arms for Corey.

He lets Lance take him and keeps his hand on the back of Corey’s head, making sure it’s settled carefully in the crook of Lance’s elbow before letting go. Corey doesn’t seem to be any happier in Lance’s arms than he was in Hunk’s, grousing and grumbling with no signs of stopping. 

 

“Hey hey little man, it’s okay. What’s wrong huh?” Lance asks, gently bouncing and rocking him the way his mom taught him. He reaches out with a finger, nudging at Corey’s fist as it comes up to flail helplessly in the air. The tiny fingers wrap around his immediately and Lance tuts. 

 

“His hand is kinda cold. Is that it Cor-cor? Are you cold?”

 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he hears Hunk move and the next thing he knows, there’s a blanket being draped carefully over Corey. Hunk tucks it around him as best as he could, bundling as much of it that would fit, in Lance’s arms and tucking the loose ends over his shoulders. 

 

“There you go,” he says, reaching down to stroke a finger against Corey’s cheek.

 

Corey squirms a little bit more, continuing to struggle against discomfort and they see the exact moment he realizes it’s gone away, both laughing in delight when he stops and blinks up at them with big dark eyes, surprised. His other hand lands against Hunk’s and with just the slightest nudge, instinctively wraps around his finger like he did with Lance. 

 

“Is that better?” Hunk coos. 

 

Clutching at both of his fathers’ hands, Corey beams up at them, wide and toothless and perfect. 

 

Hunk makes a noise like he’s in pain and Lance instantly understands and agrees with the non-verbal declaration of how much their son has ruined both of them wholeheartedly. He couldn’t look away from those bare gums and tiny dimples if another Galra invasion happened right then and there. Hunk probably couldn’t either, gravitating helplessly toward Corey until his forehead comes to rest against Lance’s. 

 

They stand there in silence for a long time, the soft warmth of the tiny body nestled safely between their chests; full of wonder and unconditional trust and love, innocently unaware that all of that is reflected back at him twofold, tenfold. 

 

“I love you guys.” Hunk sighs and Lance laughs, a soft, tender noise that carries over his next words and completely ruins the teasing edge he tries to put on them.

 

“Shh, don’t let him hear you. He already knows he’s got us wrapped and knotted around his teensy weensy little finger.”

 

“I don’t even care.” Hunk says sincerely.

 

Lance shakes his head but says nothing. Yeah, he doesn’t either. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
